1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp assembly for a lighting purpose, and more particularly relates to an improved LED lamp assembly having an intelligent controlling function, good heat dissipation capability and large illumination area.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Since LED lamps have many advantages, the LED lamps often act as street lamps for lighting purpose. Generally, the LED street lamps have two using states, for example, they either completely turn on or turn off. Once turning on, the LED street lamps will continuously provide constant illuminant intensity even if there are no any goers or vehicles under the LED street lamps, which leads to waste of electrical energy.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED street lamp assembly which can overcome the above problems.